Ninja Wives
by Art Aficianado
Summary: Everyone knows what the life of an ANBU consists of many trials and tribulations. But what about the men and women that are awaiting them in Konoha? Because, believe it or not, the shame, scandals, adultery and dirty deeds of ANBU start at home.
1. Lies Behind the Truth

Ninja Wives

**By**: Art Aficianado

**Summary:**Everyone knows what the life of an ANBU consists of and their many trials and tribulations. How they live, how they keep sane. But what about the men and women that are awaiting them in Konoha? Because, believe it or not, the sex, scandals, adultery and down right dirty deeds that the ANBU commit also happen at home.KibaHina. KakaIru. (More pairings TBD).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a lick of Naruto. The characters all belong to their rightful and ingenious owner whom I praise, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Lies Behind the Truth**

If one took the time to survey and perform a statistical analysis on the population of Konoha, they would most likely come to find that one in every five men of the villiage was a ninja. Be it that they were training to be one, already one or currently under some special form of mentorship, nevertheless they were still ninjas. They fought in battles, they taught at the academy, trained all hours of the day..._ and_ as expected in their line of work, they were frequently sent off on missions.

_Too_ frequently.

No one truly approved of their sporadic missions. If you don't believe me, go ahead, ask anyone. Or- wait I should rephrase that. What I _really_ meant was that you could go ahead and ask anyone _except_ a ninja's spouse. Eh... don't get me wrong. It's not because of their tendency to blow their tops off or go running through the market screaming blasphemies about the Hokage, on the contrary, it was more so their _lack of_ such a reaction that causes concern.

Because believe it or not, the wives and husbands of these ninja are skillful themselves...just not in the way that you would think.

-----------------------------------

Kiba trudged back into the, unfortunately, now familiar office; the dauntingly large cherry doors shutting close behind him.

Less than an hour ago he returned from a 2 week long mission and was immediately sent off to the Hokage Tower to report in. But it was needless to say that at this point he was spent. His legs felt like they were chained to water towers, his arms felt like concrete blocks and his head felt like a large helium balloon; and combining those three very different elements sure as hell didn't create anything remotely functional. He was a mess and he knew it. All he wanted to do was just go home and rest.

He watched through weary eyes as Tsunade pointed to a half empty bin on her desk, "Report Kiba." She demanded. He nodded and took used up black pen from his back pocket, and grabbed that familiar sheet of paper, perfunctorily filling in the blanks.

_Name:__Inuzuka Kiba_

_Rank:__Jounin_

_Misson #: __3DRLHU980_

_Team Members (include name & rank): __Neji Hyuuga (Jounin); Genma Shiranui__(Jounin); Kotetsu Hagane (Chunin)_

He was also required to jot down a brief (two sentences by his standards) description of the mission and then promptly turned it in.

Honestly, he didn't even know what he was doing; he couldn't even remember a smidge of what he'd written down. In actuality, it was merely just an act of putting a few scribble lines on paper that could pass the Hokage's standards, because all that he comprehend was that he wanted to be at home and in bed.

_Heaven, _he thought to himself.

In fact, he's not even exaggerating when he says that he barely made it home. Frankly... he never did make it home. He had only dragged himself so far as to reach his front porch before his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he collapsed from exhaustion. Lucky for him, his wife was there to catch him from falling.

"Hinata?" he incoherently mumbled watching her through weary eyes. "Hinata, I'm starving."

"I know Kiba," she said throwing his arm over her shoulder. "I know," she said sparing him a quick once over, although without the slightest hint of lust. Her only purpose was to gauge how long Kiba would need to heal this time around; and judging from the number of newly acquired cuts and bruises it would definitely be more than 2 weeks. Since he had never let the previous batch of injuries fully heal they made the recovery process for the next all that much harder. The problem was, they were hardly given more than week to recover.

Sighing she shook her head, "Let's get you to the table for dinner first." She tried hiding the grief in her voice. "_Then_, you can go to bed. How's that sound?" She hiked his body higher against her shoulder.

"It sounds great babe."

Yet as soon as she stepped them over the threshold she knew they'd never make it there. The moment that he got a view of the couch he had bolted for the cushions and in flopped down. The Inuzuka knocked out.

His girlfriend was left leaning against the wall, crossing her arms and lightly shaking her head with a sigh. She was sleeping alone again, for the 15th night in a row. Although she'd hate to admit it to him she really wished that he would get a different job. She didn't knowho much more she could take. I mean, he could still be in the ninja field; that much she didn't mind. Ever since they were kids she'd known that he loved his work so she could never even dream about asking him to quit. It was just the matter of _finding _a different career in that field that she had second thoughts about. Maybe if she talked to him he'd agree to do as Shikamaru did... working at the Academy instead of going on missions. Because honestly, she didn't know how much more she could take, she ran a hand down her face. When she first quit the field it was because of her families wishes, but now it was because of _this_, she thought looking around the home her uncle leased to them. This routine of going on a mission and coming home to sleep and waking up only to do it again was... well... becoming exactly that; routine.

She felt like she hardly saw him anymore and that they never even got to eat a single meal together. Besides... he needs to make more time she thought as her hand reached and rubbed her belly.

-----------------------------------

Genma leaned his forearms on the bar counter, his eyes following what had now become an attractive bartender. He was fairly sure that the "_now_ attractive" part was due to the eight shots of vodka he'd just downed, but really, who was counting? He lit up a cigarette between his lips while Kakashi, sitting on a stool beside him, stuck to plain ole getting drunk.

Any ninja knew that foreign escort missions translated into vacation. First of all, the only job they had was to escort some "celebrity" around for less than 3 days; second, they had an entire week to stay there; and three, there were always some perks to hanging out with the popular crowd. However, to their dismay, universal rules such as those don't exactly apply in the Land of Water. Well... not even the laws of nature apply here for crying out loud! I mean, where in the world does it rain 24/7?!

Kakashi rubbed his temples in frustration and habit. They had completed their mission the other day and had an entire week to kill before they were expected to head back. But due to the crappy weather here, they had nothing much else to do other than drink, drink, drink... and well... drink.

The copy-nin threw back another shot of Jack Daniels, this time relishing in the burn it left in his throat. He gave a satisfied sigh.

"Hatake," he glanced at Genma beside him. "That shick over theeerre has been staring at yooooouu for hours now," he pointed out with a shaky finger. "I say that yoooouu hit that tonight."

Yet, even the proclaimed pervert was taken aback. "Her?" he reiterated as if he hadn't heard right. "I don't know Genma."

But the other brushed off his conscious, considering that he even had one to brush off, "Are you kidding me Kakashi?" He lifted a brow. "Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that you're_not_ horny?"

"Well- I- I didn't-"

"Ess-actly," Genma nodded in his drunken stupor. "You nin't have sex yet!"

"No! I-"

Shirnaui stood up (or tried to anyways) and pushed Kakashi off into the dance floor. But the strange thing was that no matter how hard he tried, Kakashi couldn't get him to stop. It was as if alcohol turned him into the hulk or some- some sort of beast!

Soon enough Kakashi found himself grinding against that same girl on the dance floor. At first he felt strange and guilty; strange because he had no idea why he was rubbing his junk against her...um... "trunk" and guilty because he knew that _he_ would never approve of this. His enthusiasm lowered. Iruka would never allow him- let alone forgive him- for doing this. Yet, for some reason, no matter how guilty or shameful he was feeling he couldn't get himself to completely _stop_ moving. His hips were thrusting forward, his hands were pushing the girl up against him. It was _hot_, for lack of a better term. But that was what it was; pure, unadulterated lust.

And, just like anything that had any association to the word "adult" and "lust" he decided that there was no fighting this and that the only way to handle this was through secrecy right?

_Iruka won't have to know_, he told himself as his lips grazed against the brunettes exposed neck. She snaked an arm behind her and around his neck, he could feel her fingers playfully gripping at the silver hairs there. She used the leverage to lean him in closer.

"Let's go to the back," she whispered taking his hand and leading him to the back alley door. For some reason he followed suite.

-----------------------------------

He found himself fully exposed leaning above the girl from the bar, wrapping her legs around his body. Her shirt had long been ripped off and her skirt was the only thing left on her body, but only because she requested it so. He pushed it up above her waist to expose her awaiting centre.

"Go," she whispered with eyes screwed tight.

And as he pushed into that girl throughout that night, he did so without abandon. He rest assured knowing that Iruka would never find out and that Genma would never tell.

... They had never failed him before.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello all! This is my latest fic idea. It's been something that I've been playing around with for a while now until I finally decided to just go for it and write a chapter. So please, if you want to see this fic last past this chapter (which I hope it does because I've got plenty of ideas for this baby!) please R&R. There _will_ be multiple pairings for this story and I have yet to decide a majority of them, so if you have any pairings that you want to see here don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try to incorporate them into the fic. Thanks muchos loves! 

P.S. Happy _late_ Valentine's Day


	2. The Lies Don't Stop

**Author's Note: **The story is now starting to roll, but this is because I'm using the two chapters of the story to introduce you all to the situations going on throughout Konoha. Do you notice all the hints I'm dropping about their issues too? Yep! Please stay tuned to find out what will happen to Neji and Shikamaru and what is with Hinata?! Will Kiba be alright? And I know, Taku is my OC. Don't worry though he is most definitely not going to be a Gary Sue. And earthbender068 has brought it to my attention that the other girls need to make their appearances! They will though! Next chapter for sure.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a lick of Naruto. The characters all belong to their rightful and ingenious owner whom I praise, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**The Lies Don't Stop**

His feet rammed ferociously into the wooden dummy; his fists fired into its sides. Sweat was pouring off him like rain now, he realized wiping it off his brow. Hours of practice was necessary, especially for someone like him he decided. He had a dream didn't he? He stood looking at the famous cliff for the Hokages of the past.

Honestly, it seems like it was just yesterday that he was an overly energetic prepubescent teen running around telling people that _he_ would most definitely become Hokage. It seems like it was just yesterday when everyone was berating him for being so foolish. He shook his head smiling because in reality... that was almost seven years ago.

Now it seemed like everyone would be shocked if he _didn't_ become the 6th Hokage.

Ha... as weird as it sounds... sometimes he found himself rather missing those days. Why? Well... it's hard for him to explain really, well, _especially_ for him. Something about being the underdog and being underestimated was sort of invigorating he supposes. It was, for a lack of a better term, "cool" to prove people they were wrong about you.

He snorted at the thought, "wrong about you". Those words described no one better than that man... Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes, he was back. Although it wasn't an easy task, it had been done, just a year or two ago. The worse part of all was that reacquainting him to the village and villagers was much more difficult; a million times more difficult. He would have much rather have chased Sasuke 20 times more over. Yet, Sasuke was back... and that was all that Naruto could ever ask for.

"Naruto," he snapped his head to the side only to find Kiba stepping through some bushes. He brushed himself off.

"What's up?"

"Sasuke's looking for you man. He and Kakashi," he swatted a fly from his face. "Are waiting for you outside the Ramen joint. They were saying something about going out to-"

As realization dawned on the blonde his eyes blew up to twice their size, "OH. SHIT." He exclaimed.

Speeding away to said noodle shop he could hear the Inuzuka screaming something about good for nothing Hokage wanna-bes that couldn't even keep a date.

--------------------------

He leaned over, his hands firmly planted on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath as both Kakashi and Sasuke stood looming over him, their arms crossed and toes tapping. Well, the latter only applying to Sasuke anyways. I mean, he _was_ the only one on time. Besides, if _Kakashi_ were to chide _Naruto_ about being late... _well_... let's just say that _that_ in itself would have been an oxymoron.

"Finally you decide to join us Naruto," the former sensei greeted.

"Yeah dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes coolly leaving the two males as he made his way into the restaurant. He waved his hand back to them saying 'follow me idiots', and well... they did. Talk about self esteem.

But really now, they should be more used to all of this Sasuke thought with a sigh. I mean, they have been having lunch at least once a week ever since his return and every time it was the same exact thing. He'd be the first to arrive, he'd roll his eyes and get a bit huffy about it and act surprised. Then Kakashi would show up two hours late (or one hour if he was lucky, although he hardly ever was) before Naruto would come pretending he'd forgotten all about it. Or- was he even pretending?

Sasuke just shook his head as he sat down at their usual table and began rubbing his temples when he realized how noisy Naruto was beside him and how perverted Kakashi from across them was being, taking his book out like that. Sasuke began fisting his hands in frustration.

That book... _god, _Sasuke thought. Jiraiya should be sent to hell for even thinking about that storyline, let alone mass producing them. I mean, the first time Kakashi ever allowed him to read it was more traumatizing than monumental if you were to ask him. Looking at those "pictures"... ugh. He cringed at the thought. But yet, he couldn't really blame Kakashi for introducing him to the XXX material, actually, according to the older nin he really should be thanking him; because after Sasuke had complained he said,_"I'm sure that Naruto would enjoy these himself."_ And no, he didn't miss the wink that he'd been given.

But Sasuke wasn't really sure about what that meant exactly. His gaze shifted slowly to the blonde as he thought, did that mean that Naruto would enjoy looking at the book? Or was it that Naruto would enjoy um... "re-enacting" it himself? Well... he would now make it a personal mission to find out. I mean, what kind of lover would he be if he didn't?

Naruto flashed him back a knowing smile.

-----------------------------

Shikamaru slid away from the no longer benign kitchen conversation and began shifting his way up stairs. Really, with his mother coaxing his father the duo became almost unbearable when it came to egging him towards marriage. It happened every once in a while, but more often now that he was of age, 21. Needless to say it was getting old.

He walked into his room and locked the door behind him as he recalled last weeks "family meeting". He sighed. One of his mother's sister in laws had a friend who reportedly had a "beautiful" daughter that was "perfect" for him. They said she was pretty and that she was smart, but really now, when it came to them there wasn't a girl that was not. In fact, downstairs they had just been talking about some girl who was "one in a million". The Nara just _had_ to roll his eyes at that. He doubts that he was lucky enough to have met 5 of these "one in a million" girls every month,

His parents were never going to get it were they?! He was gay! He was gay, gay, gay, gay, _gay_. He was gay! No matter how many times he said it his parents still couldn't get a grip on the idea, he thought as he stretched out on his bed. It wasn't so much they didn't accept it, that much he was sure about. It was more so that they didn't understand it.

Since no one in their families had ever been gay (or openly gay anyways, because he was sure there was something fishy about his cousin) his parents didn't know that it was a definite state. It wasn't a "phase" that twenty year olds all went through or else all the guys in the world would enjoy a little rimming action. Actually, it was more so a thing of preference. He didn't want women; case closed.

A knock on his window jolted him back from his thoughts, "Shika." A few successive knocks followed, "Shikamaru."

He unlatched his window, "Baby." And immediately their lips met in a heated, and barely controlled kiss. His lips smacked up against the others felt amazing, their month long separation only fueling his lust.

"Gods, I've missed you so much Neji." He whispered prying their lips apart.

The other pressed a kiss onto his forehead, heatedly laying a trail of butterfly down to his lips once again, "I need you so bad Shika." The husky tone in his voice sending a tingling sensation through his body, "Its been such a long time."

He agreed. It _had_ been such a long time; too long of a time. He licked his lips as he thought, but damn... his parents were just down stairs. And knowing his attentive mother, she would probably walk in on them way before anyone even got close to half way naked.

Sensing this Neji raised an elegant brow, "Or do you think you can make it back to my place?" He always did have a knack for just knowing.

"But what about-"

Neji shook his head, "Don't worry about that. Genma swears that he doesn't care about what happened last time."

The Nara couldn't help but mentally sigh at the recollection and under Neji's smirk, he knew he was thinking the same thing.

It was on an occasion just like this, a few months back, although it was Shikamaru that had just returned, hot and heavy, showing up at Neji's window sill. Lucky for them, or more like unlucky, they had barely gotten each other buck naked before a loud knock interrupted their work. Now, if it were anyone else Neji would have killed the guy, but looking through the peephole he knew different. Instead, he came eye to face with a very familiar nobleman knocking heavily at their door. And since Neji's family didn't know about his sexual preferences quite yet, they'd begged Genma to distract the elder. And ahem by "distract" they meant come on to.

And let's just say that now, Genma can't afford to show his face around the Hyuuga complex unless he's with his "sister"...Genmanita.

------------------------

Hinata quickly palmed the rest of her change, "Thanks Suzuka!" She yelled to the girl before making her way out the restaurant door. The rain was pouring harder than usual at this time in Konoha. It was already April and _just now_ she could barely head out the door without three layers of sweaters; usually that occurred in March. Strange she thought quickly shielding her head from the rain. Her feet sped off in the direction of their home when-

She bumped into someone. "Oh my god!" Hinata scrambled to the fallen stranger. "I'm so sorry! I- I wasn't looking where I was going. It was _completely_ my fault!"

She said steadily helping him back to his feet. Although she found herself slightly confused by the way he was chuckling beneath the hood of his sweater. "It's alright. Actually," his eyes met hers. "I'm the one at fault. I'm running a bit late for a meeting with the Gondaime so I got careless." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "My apologizes miss."

"It's perfectly fine. I'm in a bit of a rush myself. I was trying to get this food home be-" But the smile on her face quickly drooped to a frown. Her food-it- it was ruined, she gritted her teeth. In the chaos of ensuring that the stranger was fine she hadn't even noticed that she'd dropped her food, which was now laying in a mush of crushed Styrofoam and soggy rice and noodles. She sighed, "Well... that was pointless."

He peered over her shoulder and at the catastrophe. He couldn't help but feel he was at fault. He _did_ run into her, "Uh... listen miss. Why don't I just take you to dinner." Noticing the shock in her eyes he quickly tried to clear up the obvious misunderstanding, "Its not a date." He assured her. "It's just dinner. Um think of it as a debt that I'm paying to you."

She didn't answer quickly however, rather she began fiddling her thumbs together. Gods, she hadn't done that in so long, she thought. She wasn't sure if she should go. I mean, the man did seem kind and, looking at his ninja band, she could tell he was a ninja from Suna. She knew she could trust him. Besides, Gaara only sent his best to the village. But... what would Kiba say? He'd be furious... wouldn't he?

He further tried to ease her discomfort, "It's the least I could do for making you drop your dinner."

She looked to him and couldn't help but smile. He laughed. "So what do you say?" He asked. "Yes or no?"

Then for reasons far beyond her own comprehension, she nodded. It was as if on impulse, she didn't even realize when she started walking beside him. "Alright," he said. "Let me just hand this to the Gondaime and we'll be off. Er- I hope you won't mind the wait mi-"

"No I don't mind," she shook her head chuckling. "But please, just call me Hinata. 'Miss' makes me feel like an old maid."

He spared her a sideways glance, "Alright... Hinata. By the way my name's Taku."

* * *

**R & R to feed my hungry muse.**


End file.
